The Four Giants
The Four Giants are four very important individuals to the Lunar Children. The Four Giants are required for a ritual that the Lunar Children wish to enact that will allow Luna entrance into our Parallelos, bringing about the apocalypse. All four of the giants are Transcended individuals. The identities of the Four Giants are Doug, Alex, Spencer, and Hank. History Each of the four giants have their own backstories and unique ascension. Hank / Kelbris Hank was the first person to be transcended and become one of the giants. Despite this, he is still considered the fourth giant. Hank was originally a member of the Moon Children. The death of his wife Diana eventually drove him insane in 1998 as he began hearing whispers from Luna herself. Luna bestowed Hank, now named Kelbris among the Moon Children, with special knowledge about the four giants and ascension. Hank was later killed by his adoptive son Matt in 2002, accidentally triggering his ascension into a giant. Hank is usually represented by an image of himself - a green, distorted image titled "Elephant Man". Hank is also referred to as g4 and mask4. Alex Alex was the second to transcend, becoming the second giant. Alex was an average college student who was given the haunted Majora's Mask cartridge containing Tenebris by The Old Man. He would later upload his experiences under the username Jadusable. What happens to him next is unclear, as various timelines begin merging. He was eventually drowned which caused his ascension into the second giant. Alex is represented by a pig mask. This is likely a reference to the Mask of Scents from Majora's Mask due to Alex's appearance in "icansmellyou.webm". Alex is also referred to as g2 and mask2. Spencer Spencer was the third to transcend, becoming the third giant. Spencer was a member of the Moon Children and a moderator on their site. He was killed by Matt via either drowning of suffocation. It is implied this took place at Matt's party. His body was later recovered by his parents who continued to feed his corpse, an event first referenced in the newspaper clippings from Jadusable's ARG. Spencer briefly returned to his old self when presented with the Zora's Mask by players. This suggests that perhaps the four giants are not in control of themselves and are possibly possessed. Spencer is represented by a strange fish-like mask. This could be a reference to the Zora Mask from Majora's Mask, as it is the third transformation mask you obtain in the game, and Spencer is the third giant. Spencer is also referred to as g3 and mask3. Douglas Doug was the final to transcend. Despite this, he is referred to as the first giant. Doug joined the Lunar Children in 2009. He began exhibiting symptoms of others who were transcended, such as hearing whispers from Luna and writing some of the phrases repeated by Kelbris in his notebook. He was later transcended by the Lunar Children via an unknown method, becoming a giant. After becoming a giant, he often stalked Tyler outside of his home. Doug is represented by a dark, distorted of his face named "D.gif", and the Deku Mask. This is likely because he is the first giant, and the Deku Mask is the first transformation mask you obtain in Majora's Mask. Doug is also referred to as g1 and mask1. The Legend Jeremy implies that the Four Giants have actually existed since long before the above four were born. This combined with the fact that Spencer briefly is able to speak to players after regaining his "freedom" in The Truth Arc implies that the four transcended people are merely vessels for four ancient entities who are loyal to Luna. This is further supported by "The Legend", which speaks of four loyal followers of Luna in ancient times who are taken to her parallelos to one day return: "She collapsed to the ground, and four came to her aid. “Ye shan’t have done this children” She spake “Nay, we live to serve thee mother.” “Holy art thou, I shall take ye with me in this time, ye will become as those without masks and those without faces. Ye will return with me one day and carry the rest of thy brothers and sisters to glory.” Upon the dawn of the fourth day she left, taking the beasts without bodies and faces, and the four who came to aid her away with her into the sky. As she ascended into the heavens she promised to return again one day and speak the full knowledge of the third secret so that all may move unto the greatest parallelos." The Ceremony The Four Giants are vital in an important ceremony that will summon Luna into our parallelos and bring about the apocalypse. This ceremony is covered in full here. Images Regimin6.png Regimin7.png Regimin8.png Regimin9.png Mask1iswatching.gif Mask2willfindyou.gif Mask4issleeping.gif icansmellyou.gif Category:Terminology